


Toy Store

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Steven and Connie take Spinel on a surprise trip to the toy store.(This fix is canon to Steven Universe Fic: The Inter Hiatus Spectaculare)





	Toy Store

Steven grabbed Spinel's hand, pulling her up from the couch she was sitting on, smiling excitedly at his own plans. 

"Connie and I wanted to take you somewhere that we think you might like." He said enthusiastically. 

The pink gem blinked, confused by his sudden joy at whatever he was intending to do, but the thought of being included- no, being invited, and even being wanted by them made her heart melt.  
Spinel blushed, trying to hide the overzealous joy she felt, despite it being tinged with a hint of guilt. 

"I'd love to." She mumbled softly, a weak smile on her face from the warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest.  
Steven grinned, pulling her out the door to where Connie stood just below the porch. 

"She coming?" Connie called, attempting to hide her laughter. Steven nodded, leading his friend down the stairs to join them. 

Spinel eyed each of them, wondering what they could possibly have in store for her. Was it bad? They might play a trick on her- they probably were saying a trick.  
No.  
She shook the thought from her head, assuring herself that her friends wouldn't do such a thing. They were kind, and only ever showed her kindness, save for the one time she tried to kill the earth and all of them with it. 

The troupe made their way toward the inner parts of Beach City, further into to town than Spinel had ever been. It was odd, in her eyes. Generally anything Steven had to show her was somewhere along the boardwalk, not further into the city, further into unfamiliar territory. 

Connie stopped, staring up at a large building with large English letters on them. 

"We're here!" She turned to Spinel, a wide grin on her face, expecting the gem to be erratically excited about the place she had brought her.

Spinel simply stood scratching her head, still trying to comprehend what exactly was being shown. 

"A building?" The gem cocked her head, then scratching her chin and quizzically looking over the building. "A building with...letters on it?" 

She turned to Steven who nearly smacked himself in the face at her words. The boy held back laughter as he attempted to explain. 

"It's a toy store." He chuckled, pointing at the giant letters that read Smiley's Toys. The pink gem nodded, still lost on the concept of this invitation. 

"What's a toy?" She asked, causing Steven to let out a gentle sigh. 

"It's something you play with- like a friend," he grabbed her hand, leading her to the entrance. "Come on, we'll show you." 

Spinel glanced back up at the giant letters before giving into his request and following the two of them into the building. She stared at rows and rows and rows of tiny replicate humans, and human infants and human vehicles, and mostly human life things. None of which were interesting to her. 

"Why would I like this big building full of small human things" she muttered, half out of irritation, and half out of confusion at her friend's logic. 

Connie answered this time, stopping to pull out a small wallet. 

"Well, we figured since you don't like being alone, you would like something to keep you company." She replied, handing the wallet to Steven who opened it and counted the paper inside. 

He turned to Spinel, holding up the wallet with a soft smile. 

"I convinced Connie to help me get you something," he turned away, gesturing to the 'toys' widely. "So pick whatever you want, you can have it!" 

Spinel's cheeks burned, they were getting her- of all people, a gift? She didn't deserve this, not after what she'd done. The gem looked away, her eyes drifting around the store at all the 'toys'.

"Steven," she paused, unsure if she would sound ungrateful. "I don't think- whaAt is that." 

The gem's eye caught a small furry thing far off in one of the aisles, causing her to completely lose track of what she was going to say. Her eyes shined as she slowly made her way toward it, leaving behind her friends.  
She walked around a couple aisles before following one down to its end where what seemed like thousands upon thousands of small furry things sat on the shelves in perfect little rows. 

Steven and Connie ran to catch up with her, somewhat taken aback that the gem willingly left their side. Steven glanced at Connie, then looked at Spinel who seemed entirely mesmerized by the hundreds of stuffed animals before her. 

"Those are stuffed animals, they are great to cuddle when you're upset." He answered, somewhat delayed, even though the gem hadn't spoken since her initial question. Her mouth snapped shut, and she reached for a little black rabbit with a white heartshaped stomach. Picking it up in her hands. 

It was soft. Incredibly soft. Fantastically soft, it had shiny little eyes and fluffy ears and a fluffy tail and it was so, so soft.  
Spinel pulled the toy close to her, pressing it against her gem and squeezing it gently. A very tiny gasp emerged from her lips and tears began to form in her eyes. 

"I want this." She said, almost inaudible. Steven leaned closer, reaching out his hand, noticing how upset she seemed. 

"Spinel, is everything okay?" His voice sounded concerned, she was prone to breakdowns, but a stuffed rabbit? 

The gem bent her knees, slowly dropping to the ground, rubbing her face into the little plush toy, wiping her tears on it and clinging to it tightly. 

"I want this one." She murmured, loud enough for the two of them to hear. Steven shared a glance with Connie before smiling contently at the gem's response. 

"You can have it." He said, taking a step closer. Spinel's head bolted up, she sniffled loudly, a wavering joyful smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Really?" She squeaked, trying to keep her tearful smile through her little sniffles. Steven nodded, somewhat unprepared for the level of enthusiasm in her voice. 

"Of course." He replied tentatively. The gem immediately stood up, clutching the rabbit close to her and wrapping her arm around both Steven and Connie, pulling them into a tight embrace as she murmured with hysterical joy. She didn't even seem to be making actual words, just odd noises that somehow managed to convey her happiness. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, finally letting go of them and staring at her new companion. 

"We should probably pay for it first." Connie laughed, pulling the gem from her content thoughts. 

Spinel held the rabbit close to her, nuzzling it with her chin with a small happy smile on her face as she walked next to Connie and Steven while they made their way back home.  
It wasn't a trick, she thought to herself, breathing in the soft strawberry scent of the toy. It wasn't a bad game, they really, actually wanted to get something- for her.  
And they did. 

Steven crawled out of bed, feeling the need to use the restroom, and made his way downstairs to do so. After washing his hands he paused, glancing back at the door to the infinity room, maybe he should check on Spinel, in case she was having another nightmare. 

He opened the door and stepped into the soft and cloudy pink room, searching for his friend.  
She lay on the floor, sound asleep with the stuffed rabbit squeezed tight it her grasp, held close to her face.  
She mumbled, pulling the toy closer to her.  
Her brow furrowed somewhat before softening with a content little smile. 

Steven relaxed at the sight, smiling at the peaceful sleeping gem before silently stepping out of the room.  
He has happy, that he found her something she could always keep close.  
And happy that she was so happy with it.  
He made his way up to his room, stepping onto his bed to grab one of his own cuddly friends, and silently entered the room where the pink gem slept once more, gently setting MC Bear Bear next to her hand. Spinel reached out, feeling the small bear's furry arm and wrapped her hand around it, pulling it close to her and nuzzling her face into it. 

Steven nodded, wiping a tear that was forming from his eye before heading out of the room again.  
Content with the days events. 

\------  
Commentary  
\------

OMG I loved writing this!! Thank you CarlytheWolfStories for suggesting this little story because I adored writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!!


End file.
